


Tales of Uzumaki Naruto

by crazy2james



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy2james/pseuds/crazy2james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kyuubi no kitsune attacked, Hundreds of lives were lost, both civilian and ninja alike, his tails caused all kinds of natural disasters with a swing.<br/>The ninja fought bravely, trying to contain it, but they couldn't do much, in the end it fell to the fourth hokage and his dying wife to stop it.<br/>They sealed the fox inside of their newly born baby, with hopes that it would never again rampage, and they sealed their consciousness as a failsafe, to help their son when he needed it the most.<br/>But the sealing of his wife went wrong, and her consciousness would be left to roam her son's mind, until such time he found her, and trapped inside him until the boy found a way to release her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scroll Fiasco

***Hokage monument.*dusk, 8:00 pm***

A young boy was sitting on a spike of the yondaime's stone hair. If one were to see the boy's gaze they would think that he was staring at the horizon, thinking some deep thoughts, and, in a way, they would be right.

But the thing they would most likely notice would be his appearance, he had a black shirt that covered his chest and upper arms, over the shirt he had a dark red vest, left open, with two pockets on each side, and an orange fox curled on itself on the back, his pants were a dark blue, with a pouch on each tight, tattoos covered his hands and forearms, along with his stomach, his face a bit feral, which, combined with the three, whisker-like marks on his cheeks made him look like a fox, his hair, however, was his most noteworthy, Being a vibrant yellow at the roots and a deep red at the tips, the colors made an orange fringe right where they touched.

The boy was named Uzumaki Naruto, and he was meditating under the morning sun, trying to improve the control he had over the energies raging inside him, but he couldn't concentrate on his life force, for on but one hour, he would be assigned to a team, he would be assigned to a formal teacher, rather than his mother, sealed inside him, he was nervous, it was the first day in four years that he would show his true self.

Checking his watch, the young Uzumaki threw himself from the spike he was on, to the small lake behind the Hokage tower. Twenty minutes later, he was back at the top of the mountain, walking to the forest with big scroll

*Konoha's forest.*night, 10:30 pm*

Naruto was sitting on a forest clearing, hunched over the scroll, reading the jutsus that were on it. He was trying to find a way to break the seal on his stomach, but try as he might, the only thing he saw were either suicidal techniques, incredibly chakra exhausting jutsus or things that could kill you if done wrong.

With a sigh, the tattooed boy copied three clone techniques, four fuuton jutus, five suiton and his idol's rasengan. (He would have copied the hiranshin too, had it been on the scroll)

* * *

***Hours later*around midnight***

The blond-red haired boy was panting, he was sure that he would fall asleep as soon as he laid down on his bed, but in his mind, it was worth it, he had managed to learn one of the Justus he copied from the scroll, the _kage bunshin no jutsu_ , that let the user create solid but fragile copies of himself, granted, it wouldn't be of much use in battle, but if what he had read was true, he could make his training go faster, oh he wouldn't abuse the shadow clones for the memory feedback, his healing was fast, but he doubted he could survive suddenly experiencing hundreds of things at the same time, but using up to ten clones a time would definitely speed up the process.

He was about to open the scroll again when he heard leaves rustling nearby, he gathered his remaining energy and stood still, tensed, waiting for anything. Thirty seconds later Umino Iruka appeared on the clearing and Naruto relax, "he, I should have known you would find me, Iruka-nii." He said

"Seriously, seriously, you steal the forbidden scroll of seals, and the only thing you say when you see me is that" Iruka sighed "whatever, come, I'll take to the Hokage tower"

As he was making his way to Naruto, A giant shuriken embed itself on the ground between them, they turned their heads towards the source of the weapon.

"I knew it was a good idea following Iruka, after all, you are always the one that finds the demon after his pranks" A white-haired man was standing on a branch, arms crossed and an arrogant smirk on his face. "Now Naruto, why don't you give me the scroll so I can give you your hitai-ate"

"Naruto, run, take the scroll and run" Iruka had all his attention on Mizuki, and he knew that he could only win if he fought all out and playing tricks.

"Now why would he do that, I'm pretty sure he would like to know about Why the villagers hate him" that caught Naruto's attention, he would break that law? "Oh he does want to know, so I guess I will tell you. You see, remember the classes about the kyuubi atack?" Naruto was pretty sure he was going to insult his mother, that did not prepare him for what Iruka said

"Naruto don't listen to him, I know you, and whatever Mizuki is gonna say is a lie" that made Naruto really surprised, his eyes and mouth wide open, Irula knew his secret? Then why hadn't he acted like the other villagers? Yes he knew he was hated, and even then, the day he met the man, the only thing he saw in his eyes was mirth, like if he was only regarding any other orphan wanting to become a ninja

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, after all, you see the…" He was interrupted by Iruka returning the shuriken back at Mizuki, he blocked it with a pair of kunai, when the weapon fell to the floor he saw Iruka leaping at him, an angry expression on his face, kunai held in his hand on a reverse grip, ready to strike.

Mizuki simply scoffed, guarded and blocked the strike, leaving him and Iruka on a stalemate, but eventually he managed to overpower the chunnin teacher, throwing him to the ground below.

Iruka gasped, the air leaving his lungs, but managed to roll away and stand before a drop kick from his opponent was driven to the spot where he was but seconds ago.

Iruka saw Mizuki move, and raised his arms to block a kick to his chest, before grabbing the leg and throwing Mizuki to a tree close by.

Mizuki flipped mid-air, landing with his feet on the tree-trunk, he bent his knees, using the momentum gained to launch himself at Iruka, fist raised, aiming to the centrum.

The brown-haired man dodged to the right, managing to get out of the flying man's path. He turned around and threw a handful of shuriken at Mizui, who had just landed, and they connected.

Only for the traitor to turn into The Log, and appear behind Iruka, driving a kunai into his back.

The man gasped as the metal weapon pierced his flesh, and turned around to try to give the white-haired man a punch in the head, but it was blocked, and he has thrown to a tree, back first, to push the knife in deeper.

Only to be grabbed by a black and red blur, and left to lie down on the grass.

Naruto had watched the fight in fascination, the attacks he could barely follow, the force he knew could knock him out, it was the first time he had seen a battle without it being controlled by instructors, or not having to see the opponent hold back. He knew he could outwit both chunnin, but in a straight fight, he would be death.

But when he saw his onii-san get pierced and thrown, he didn't think, he just acted, grabbed him midair, and lied him face down on the ground.

"If you hurt him anymore" he growled, his head low and eyes covered by his spikes "I will return it, hundred fold" he raised his head, and Mizuki was surprised by the hatred on the boy's eyes, but he recovered and grinned.

"Yeah? And just how would you do that brat? After all, you are but a roach against me"

Naruto didn't rise to the taunt, instead, he moved his hands to the only seal of the jutsu he learned that night and said " _tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu._ " And Mizuki fund himself surrounded by hundreds multicolored teens, the last thing he saw, were the copies jumping unto him.

Iruka could only look in awe at the horde of Narutos, impressed that an almost thirteen year old had that much chakra, 'no wonder he had a problem with the normal bunshin' he tought, and smiled as he looked at his surrogate otuoto.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he stared at Mizuki's bloodied form and scratched his head as he looked at his teacher, "I think I overdid it 'ttebayo" Iruka could only chuckle before wincing and getting help from the younger kid to go to the Hokage's office, where the red tipped boy would receive his forehead protector.

* * *

***Naruto's apartment*1:30am***

Naruto was asleep on his feet, but even then, the smile was fixed on his face, he had done it, he managed to become a gennin, even if it was with a unortodox method.

He walked from the door to his room, undressing as moved, trying to get to the bed before falling asleep. He put on his sleeping cap, and with a yawn, he fell face-first on the mattress.

* * *

***Mindscape***

Naruto's mind had changed a lot since his childhood, at first it had been a boiler room with leaks, but after eight years, it was no longer. Between his mother's affection, the people who liked him, and, to a lesser extent, the interactions with the Kurama, it became what most would call the most peaceful place they had ever seen.

It was an open space, with trees strewn about, a lake was of to the side, flower beds were abundant, bathing the place with a floral smell, the moon was high in the sky, lighting the place with an ethereal glow.

It was in the middle of his mind that a groggy Naruto found himself, wondering why had he gon there instead of the dream-land (He had wanted to visit the sea of ramen again, his las visit had been interrupted by the damn alarm clock), especially since he was still tired from the last day.

It was during his musings that he was tackled by nine-tailed, dog sized fox, who was grinning like a lunatic, this fox was dark orange, with shadows around his eyes, that were a deep red, shining with mirth.

"Kurama get of, I wanna sleep 'ttebayo." Naruto grumbled, but Kurama's grin only got bigger.

" **Nah, I'll stay here** " the fox said in amusement " **You are particularly comfortable t** **oday** " Naruto only managed a tired glare " **Now don't give me that look, we called you here for a reason** " It was then that Naruto heard a laugh from his right

"Kurama, let Naru-kun up, I want to talk with him" Uzumaki Kushina was a beautiful woman, with her fair skin, flaming red hair that matched her personality, slightly round face with noble features, amethyst eyes and hourglass figure, many would fight to be close to her.

She was wearing a blue kimono with several spirals on it, a purple obi around her waist, and an amused smile on her face.

"Hi, Kaa-chan, thank you" He was referring to the fact that he had had touble breathing with kurama on his chest.

Naruto had met his mother and the kyuubi when he was five years old, he had passed out from exhaustion after three days on the street with no place to sleep, since then most of his afternoons passed with him following his mother's regime or simply talking with them, either on his mindscape or loosing himself on the horizon.

"You're welcome sochi, but we do have to talk 'ttebane" One of the things that ran on the family was the verbal tick "Now that you are a shinobi, we'll have to up your training, especially with your clones on it"

" **He'll have to wait for his team to be** **assigned,** " Kurama interrupted " **your training will have to be scheduled to not interrupt his teacher's, and I plan to train him to** "

The blond-rooted boy was shocked, it would be the first time the fox stepped in on his training, and he was already thinking of all the things he would learn, he imagined himself spouting fox-fire, and fighting along a summon.

But his fantasy was interrupted by a tail in the head, launching him away and making him face-plant close to a tree, "Damn it you fox, do don't do that you ogarida ze baka*" unfortunately for Naruto, it was the tree his mother was leaning against.

"Don't curse in front of me, aho*" and as such, he received a punch on the scalp, slamming him on the ground again, of cpurs, the teen didn't have the guts to point out the irony of the statement.

" **As amusing it is to watch you two ningen, you should take the week off boy, no heavy training, if anything just continue your morning routine** " Kurma told him " **And your study with your mother, I want out of here already** " he mumbled the last part.

"Hai, can I sleep now? I'm tired, and I wanna visit Iruka-nii"

Kushina smiled and sat with her back restion on the tree trunk, and put her son's head on her lap, making him yawn and cudle, Kurama saw this and shrank, so he could fit between the arms of the boy he was sealed inside, that nitght, both fox and kid fell asleep to a mother's lulaby


	2. Konohamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Mago no gaki=means 'grandson brat' but meant to be read as 'grand-brat'
> 
> Chakura chūnyū=Chakra infusuion
> 
> Iten o kōgeki=roughly 'attack transfer'
> 
> Kogane no buki=golden weapon

**Meeting the 'Honorable grandson'**

***Naruto's apartment* noon***

' _ **Rise and shine you little bugger, the sun is high, the birds singing and the dogs are humping!**_ ' Naruto was startled awake by Kurama's shout, so startled in fact, that he fell of the bed a tangled mess.

' _Don't be so crud_ ' He heard a punch ' _you could have said that new lives are being created dattebane!_ '

' _Please don't shout so early in the morning_ ' he grumbled, and was answered in a booming laugh

' _ **Morning, says the little baka, look at the clock gaki, it's almost midday**_ ' Kyuubi was having a lot of fun that morning, he had made his prison hit his head and now he was causing migraine, all the while running from an angry mother he had woken up. He was looking forward to day.

But what he had said shocked Naruto, he had slept in, he would be late to take his registration photo unless he didn't take a shower, and he couldn't eat his morning dose of ramen, meaning he would be cranky until The Ramen had its daily sacrifice, and he would have to apiece The Log too, since as far as he knew, Mizuki wasn't a follower, and the traitor had used a kawarimi during his fight with Iruka. He knew his day would be, in the words of his Nara friend, troublesome.

The boy dressed quickly, the place of his usual attire taken by a full shirt that had the blue Uzumaki swirl on the front, he had also put on his forehead protector as a collar, and put goggles on his forehead, before bolting out of the window and to the roofs, jumping streets and alleys in a desperate effort to get to the Hokage tower before twelve.

During the way he found many shinobi patrolling the rooftops of Konoha, the poor bastards never stood a chance, Uzumaki Naruto tackled, pushed and shoved them out of his way, he even shocked a poor cat with a ribbon on its head, and the cat joined him in his run, he was running like the hounds of hell were after him, and he managed to get to his destination on time, despite the many angry chunnin after him.

'Made it 'ttebayo' A panting stamina machine looked at the animal at his side, and carefully removed the ribbon on its ear, after that, the cat took off again.

He entered the tower, a destination clear in his head, the place that would mark him as a ninja, the place that would make him a kid with a clear path to take.

* * *

 

***Hokage's office*thirty minutes later***

An old man in his late sixties, dressed in red robes sat behind a desk filled with papers, appraising the registration photo his surrogate grandson had gone with, he had expected something a bit more…Lively, if not eccentric.

"You know, I am surprised that you look serious on this, though I would have liked it more had you NOT brought your night cap with you." Indeed, had it not been for that, the boy on the picture would have been the image of nobility. The black shirt he had on with his family's spiral on front, combined with the steeled face and the ninja goggles, and the almost visible aura of regality were all ruined by the cap on top of his head, a hat that took the form of a grinning fox

"Mou, it's not my fault I over slept 'ttebayo, with what happened yesterday I didn't get to sleep until two jiji" the orange fringed boy was pouting, he wanted the photo to intimidate, not to make the female population scream 'KAWAIIII!' as his mother had when she saw the photo, or the male to laugh, as Kurama had done.

"Be it as it may, you can't take another photo since it already is afternoon," The old man was struggling to keep the grin of his face, out of sympathy to boy, but the pouting boy in front of him was just so amusing.

Said boy could only groan in disappointment, before grinning much like Kurama the night before, 'guess I'll have to pull another prank' He thought, before saying "fine, I'll be going now jiji, The Log and The Ramen demand my presence"

Now Sarutobi was openly smiling, his eyes dancing with mirth, thinking about how the boy took after both his parents. 'Seriously, it's like his parents left him a hand book on 'ways of lie' or something' If only he knew.

"So jiji, you still haven't figured out the secret to paperwork?" a pained face was his answer, "well its easy really, you just gotta use…" he was interrupted by a boy who looked three years younger than Naruto bursting into the office shouting a battle cry, before tripping with the scarf that was way too large on the frame of the boy, and looking back at Hiruzen, it probably happened often, so he did the only thing someone on his position could have done, he snorted, as did his tenants.

The boy groaned and sat up, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead, "someone must have placed traps" he muttered, before spotting the red-blond and glaring, "why the hell did you tripped me?" the brown-haired kid demanded.

' _Ser_ _iou_ _ **sly**_ ' echoed the voices in his head, before he walked the fallen boy and picked him by his blue scarf, "don't blame people for your clumsiness dattebayo" both men were now in a glaring contest.

Another man had now busted into the office, wearing only blue, shades covering his eyes, his forehead protector sewn into a bandana, and while Naruto could feel glaring eyes, they did not feel as the usual ones he got from civilians.

"What are you doing gaki, put sandaime-sama's grandson down, immediately." Ah, so that was why the brat was let in

And said boy was looking smug, "Ha, you heard him" he said "I'm HIS (points at sarutobi) grandson, you gotta put me down"

Naruto looked at the man, then at the kid, and at the Hokage, "whatever, you're still a brat" he said, before throwing him at the couch "Right so, I'm going now jiji, mago no gaki*, teme." With that said he jumped out the window, he was at least three blocks away when he heard a shout of, "HE DIDN'T TELL ME THE SECRET"

* * *

***Konoha's main street* two hours later***

Naruto was annoyed; first someone had repeatedly interrupted his daily prayers to The Log by coming in and out of his detection range, then he had the feeling of being talked about somewhere, and lastly, someone now taken a BAD costume and trailed him where he went, and it was grating on his nerves.

Right now he was headed for his favorite restaurant in order to offer a sacrifice to The Ramen, and he was about to make it there, when he finally blew up.

"Ok why the hell are you following me dattebayo?" he shouted at a rock on the other side of the road, "EVERYONE knows that rocks aren't square!" as he had said, a bad costume.

He stood there, glaring at the 'rock', waiting for something to happen, and just as he was turning around, the box exploded in colorful smokescreens, after which he heard coughs and groans, he was seventy percent sure that it was the same kid from the Hokage's office, "heh so you did see me, not that I expected any less" And there it was, the same loud voice.

The blond-rooted boy sighed, and told the younger boy, "listen kid, if you got anything to say, the wait 'till I have my ramen, if not, then get lost" and he set of again.

* * *

***Ichiraku's*Ten minutes later***

The Ichiraku ramen stand was a small building, only big enough to house about a dozen people, apart from the chef and his daughter working in the kitchen, said people were some of the only civilians that saw Naruto as a person, and some may even think that Ichiraku Ayame, the owner's first and only daughter, had a crush on the red-tipped blond.

The owner, Ichiraku Teuchi was a man in his mid-to-late forties, with a heavy build; he wore a dirty apron over a white shirt, his hair was already starting to gray, but it was mostly covered by his hat.

His daughter, Ichiraku Ayame, was three years older than Naruto, she kept in shape, so her body was lean, and her brown hair was covered by a white bandana, except for a three bangs, two framing her face and one reaching her right brow.

Right now, she was watching the two boys in front of her, amused by the shocked face the younger of the two was displaying, obviously having never seen someone eat as much or as fast as the spiky-haired boy was eating.

After his fifth bowl Naruto began to slow down his eating to that of a normal person, allowing the scarfed boy to get out of his stupor and to start his own bowl. "So, what's your name? I doubt you want me to call you mago no gaki"

The boy looked up from his ramen, "my name is Konohamaru," Answered the boy, "I was named in honor of the village, so that I would always be known, but everyone sees me only as the 'honorable grandson' and never by me" The boy sniffed.

' _Who would have thought? His position is kinda like mine"_ thought the Log practitioner, receiving an answer from his mother

' _Yes, I remember Tsunade telling us that she was like that before making herself a name'_

Konohamaru continued to speak "That's why I want to beat jii-chan, so everybody knows who _I_ am!" A snort from Kurama drove his attention inwards again.

' _ **Sounds to me like a chance to corrupt the youth, make him your apprentice**_ ' Kushina tried to hit the fox, but it escaped before she could.

' _No, you can't have a student yet 'ttebane_ ' she opposed the idea, mainly because of the reaction it would bring ' _Wait another couple of years_ '

' _I could teach something like control, that would help him_ ' "Ok kid, you got me" he scratched the back of his neck "I will teach you something" Konohamaru's eyes widened, and Naruto grew a smirk "But you gotta be fast dattebayo" Nauto threw his wallet to Ayame, confident that she would take care of it, and took off running, leaving behind a gaping kid and an amused waitress.

* * *

***Training ground #7*two hours later***

Naruto was grinning, and grinning hard; for the best part of the last two hours, he had led Konohamru in a merry chase throughout the village and the surrounding forests, and the kid had kept up with him, granted he had been weighted down, but still, it was impressive. "Well kid, you managed to impress me, so I will teach you something" he pointed to the tree, "Lay down with your feet on the trunk," Konohamaru looked confused, but did it nonetheless, "now channel chakra to your feet, to get them to stick to the trunk, but put too much, and you will get blasted, so careful"

Konohamaru immediately started, wanting to complete the exercise, while Naruto himself made a couple of shadow clone to practice a bit on both his taijutsu and on his kekkei genkai.

The Uzumaki clan was a strange one, apart from the passive kekei genkai that gave them a ready mind for seals and a large life force, once In a while, a kid would awaken on of the three active bloodlines, said kids would often be apprenticed by an adult that had the same ability.

The three bloodlines were this: Chakura chūnyū; that would allow a Uzumaki to either heal, poison or disrupt an enemy, it was basically what it said, by injecting the users potent chakra, and depending on the intention, the target would either be healed of superficial injuries at the rate of a normal Uzumaki, or it would act as a poison and either disrupt the target's feel for his own chakra, or killing them over-time. Most of the holders of the ability either specialized in support or in taijutsu

Then there was the Iten o kōgeki, the rarest of the three; by pushing the users chakra into any ninjutsu, the Uzumaki with this bloodline could redirect or cancel a justu, this is mainly because the dense chakra could neutralize the original one present in the technique. All holders were incredibly good ninjutsu users.

And lastly was the Kogane no buki, It gave the Uzumaki with it the ability to create weapons out of chakra, and they would be golden in color, hence the name. Weapons created by this are incredibly hard to break, and could be used as a focus, making them good for armed ninjutsu, but the user could only create ONE kind of weaponry, so the tool was materialized for the first time, and then the Uzumaki had to study on its use, before being capable of effectively using the bloodline. An example of this would be Uzumaki Kushina, capable of using chakra chains.

Naruto himself had the kogane no buki, and could create a set of claws that would stick to his hands and feet (think of the falcon talons of ninja gaiden two), this made study taijutsu styles that could be modified to allow their use in battle, in the end he ended up with a style that would mix kicks, punches, thrust and swipes, and tweaked the stances a bit, hence the clones working on both at the same time while he watched Konohamaru.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Ebizu was not having a good day; he had lost his charge not only once, but twice in the same day, the first time he had attacked his grandfather and got himself hurt by the kyuubi container, he was no fool however, and the only reason he disliked the kid was because of his pranks, but he was sure that the brat had wanted to do more to the honorable grandson, and he, the élite jounin he was, wouldn't allow it. So when his charge disappeared for the second time in the same day, he knew he had to act, and as such, he tracked the kid and his pupil.

When he found them he saw his young pupil lying down with his feet to a tree, a frustrated expression on his face, and some ways away, he saw the jinchuriki looking amused, while six clones were sparring with another, with golden claws.

He was about to burst into the clearing when he saw Sandaime-sama's grandson start taking steps up the tree-trunk, he absently noted that the red-head's expression changed to impressed, right then he decided to walk into the training ground, rather than bursting into it.

When he entered the clearing, he spoke, "I admit, if you managed to get him to do the tree walking exercise, I may have underestimated you" Konohamuru lost concentration and slipped from the branch he was hanging, while Naruto only looked at him, an inquisitive expression present, "I have tried to get him to grasp the basics for some time now" Naruto nodded.

"Well, I suppose you want him back" Ebizu gave an affirmative sound "I'm leaving then, Kono" the boy looked at him "keep practicing until its second nature" he started walking away, "and don't doubt to look for me dattebayo" with that he stepped out of the clearing, leaving the jounin to ponder.

"Wait, onii-san" Konohamaru shouted "Thank you for helping me, But from now on, we are rivals, and I WILL be better than you" Naruto smiled slightly, in the end, it had not been a bad day: he had impressed a jonin and gained a follower, hopefully the rest of the week would be as good.


End file.
